mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Saoirse Igraine Gleeson
Saoirse Gleeson: The Girl from Ennis In Character Information * Saoirse has a subtle scent of Lavender and Patchouli that seems to follow her around. * She has a Scotch Irish accent which tends to favor her Scottish heritage when casting spells. Her voice is very soft and slightly deep for a girl of her age, but she is very well spoken and articulate. She can sometimes be heard humming or singing in alto tones while studying or walking the halls of the castle. * She tends to be more of a loner due to her not wanting to hurt anyone because of her "curse." Early Life Saoirse was born in Ennis, Ireland to Irish father, Thomas, and Scottish mother, Ridona. She was born on 12/01/2008. The first eleven years of her life were spent preparing her for her time at Hogwarts. Being pureblood, magic was a part of her everyday life right from the beginning. Her parents were kind and generous to her and her two siblings, Geoffrey and Igraine. Both of her parents attended Hogwarts in the 1990's just a few years behind the famous Harry Potter. Both were in Hufflepuff and loved every moment they spent at school. Her mother turned out to be a gifted Seer and her father was very gifted at learning spells faster than most everyone in his year and the year ahead. After they left Hogwarts they returned to Ennis to begin their magical lives together. Thomas went to work for the Ministry as an Auror and Ridona opened a bakery she called, Redberry Bakery Co. Igraine's Curse: The Dark Within There is a prophecy dating back almost 500 years that states, "Every century one will fall. As winter's cold chill arrives, their heart turns to ice and blood freezes in their hands. No love shall fall upon them. No love shall fall from them. Beware the child born at the end." Every century the baby born last in the year will turn dark. Three witches and one wizard in the McGrath family have fallen to the dark. Thomas McGrath, Saoirse's great-great grandfather, being the last. He was born 12/27/1908. Until Saoirse was 15, her mother kept this dark family secret from her. During her 4th year at Hogwarts, Saoirse fell in love with a boy named, Erik Dean. When Hogwarts resumed after Christmas break, Erik was no where to be found. It was said his parents pulled him from Hogwarts after he performed magic in front of his muggle cousins. No matter how many owls Saoirse sent to Erik, she never got a reply. This broke her heart. She became angry and fell behind in her studies. Her mother sat her down and gave her the entire history of her family and it's supposed curse. ''"Our ancestor, Igraine McGrath was set to marry a man she didn't love. She protested her parents many times to no avail. When the time came for Igraine's marriage, she had placed a spell on her fiance in hopes he would run off with someone else. The spell didn't work. It drove the man dark. He murdered Igraine's parents and siblings in an attempt to force her to marry him. When Igraine still refused asking how she could love a man who killed everyone she loved, he replied with a curse of his own before slitting his own throat as a sacrifice for his dark curse. Mortified, Igraine fled. Years later she married a man for love and had three children. The last child was born on the last day of the year 1608. This child grew up to be an exceptional witch. One day, she snapped, killing her father and two brothers right in front of Igraine. The girl then leaned into her mother's ear and whispered the prophecy that would become the curse of the McGrath bloodline. She then slit Igraine's throat in the same way the man meant to marry Igraine had slit his own. The woman then went insane speaking the prophecy over and over again until she took her own life while running from authorities. That is how the curse started and that is what I want to protect you from. I've seen this future but I've also seen another where the cycle of this curse ends." ''- Ridona McGrath-Gleeson Saoirse had never thought to ask why she was placed in Slytherin when everyone in her family had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Her great-great Grandfather had been sorted into Slytherin 100 years before her. At the beginning of her 5th year at Hogwarts, Saoirse was determined to break the curse on her family. She studied harder and longer than she had ever before. She has sworn to break the curse before the end of her 7th year.